Life As It Is
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: This is the story of the Sohmas after the last episode. They soon meet two mysterious girls that will warm the hearts of two cold people- Kyo and Hatori. Yuki finds out he has the hots for someone other than Tohru. Marriage later-a new dr joins the family


****

Disclaimer: Believe me- if I owned Fruits Basket, I wouldn't be posting this story here- now would I? Exactly, I don't own Fruits Basket. Kudos to Natsuki Takaya. However, I do own Erissa and Miley!

* * *

**Ch. 1- Thoughts and Acceptance**

"G'morning everybody!," Miley chimed as she walked into the kitchen. Hatori, Shigure, Yuki, Erissa, Kyo and Tohru were all sitting around the table, chatting. When she entered, they all turned to look at her.

"What?," Miley looked around.

"Do you know what time it is?!," Erissa looked at her.

"Apparently late?," Miley sat next to Erissa.

"Miley, it's twelve-o-clock," Yuki said quietly.

"Great! I haven't gotten such a good sleep in ages!," Miley stretched her arms until they cracked a bit.

"Good to hear that my flower is doing well," Shigure smiled.

"Kyon- kyon is quiet this morning. Is he sick?," Miley said.

"No, I'm not sick. Stop calling me Kyon- Kyon and mind your own business," Kyo snapped.

"Take it easy. Don't bust a lung grandpa," Miley mocked.

"Kyo? Do I have to teach you to be respectful again?," Erissa scolded.

"Look- I don't need nobody to teach me nothin'! Got it?," Kyo spat.

"Listen here mister! If you think you're going to talk to me like that- you got another thing coming! Now you better sit down and listen to me! Do you got it?," Erissa grabbed his wrist.

"Ummmm...yes mam...," Kyo squeaked. Erissa let go of his wrist and smiled. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"So...did everyone have breakfast already?," Miley asked.

"Oh no! What if you're hungry? I'm sorry I didn't ask sooner! If you are hungry, I can make you something to eat or-," Tohru went into overdrive and babbled on and on until Miley cut her off.

"No, no! It's fine! I'm not really hungry anyway. I am going to the hospital later anyway...," Miley said.

"For what? Are you sick?," Yuki asked.

"No! I'm just going to check myself into the psychiatric ward!," Miley joked. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Think about it! Why else would I be going to the hospital? I'm going to visit my friend, of course!," Miley smiled.

"Who is it? Is it anyone I know? Why are they there? What's wrong with them?," Erissa spewed questions to Miley.

"Well, first of all: breathe Erissa. Second, her name is Umeko Hirasaki. And third, she has asthma that just took a turn for the worst," Miley said slowly.

"Poor girl. She's so sweet. She was there not too long ago...," Yuki said as he looked down.

"How do you know her?," Miley asked.

"I met her there at the hospital when I was there with Hatori about a month ago. We shared a room and we got to know each other a bit more. Hatori knows her also.," Yuki said as he picked up his head.

"Do you- really?," Erissa turned to Hatori

"Yes I do. I saw her when I was with Yuki. I'm afraid to say I'm not as close to her as Yuki though," Hatori said.

"Cool! Now the four of us can go and visit her! She'll be so happy," Miley smiled.

"Guess what girls?," Shigure chimed.

"What?!," Erissa and Miley looked at the grinning dog.

"Your teacher called...," Shigure continued.

"And?!," Miley and Erissa squealed.

"And...she said that you two did really well on your tests and you two have been awarded a scholarship for 3 paid years in medical school! Congratulations!," Shigure smiled madly.

"OH-MY-KAMI!!," the two girls jumped up and started hugging each other.

"Congratulations! Are you two going to accept?," Yuki asked.

"HELL YEAH NEZUMI!," the two yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Congratulations. So you two are going to medical school? Interesting...," Hatori said calmly.

"I'll catch up to you sooner or later," Miley said.

"I'm looking forward to not being the only doctor to take care of the Sohmas," Hatori said.

"I can't wait either," Erissa smiled.

Miley and Erissa calmed down and sat in their seats- gleaming.

"I'm soooooo proud of you two! It makes me happy to see you two following in Haa-san's footsteps," Shigure smiled. Hatori shot him a glare.

"I'm going to use Kyo to help me practice," Erissa said.

"No way! You'd probably kill me," Kyo spat.

"I'm gentle...," Miley rubbed up against Hatori's arm.

"I'll play doctor. You can use me anyway you want...," Shigure laid back seductively.

"You're such a bishonen! All I need is Hatori to teach me...," Miley rubbed closer to Hatori. Hatori blushed and grabbed her hand nder the table. He mouthed to Miley: 'Wait till later.'. Miley just smiled.

Hatori thought deeply: _'How can she accept me so fully after all the things I've done to people? Erasing people's memories- it's beyond forgiveness. Maybe I shouldn't stay with her. I definitely can't maintain the relationship she deserves. She deserves better than me. But for her sake, I will try. I will try to make her happy and continue our relationship. I can't take it though...It's so damn hard to say I love you...'_

"Kyo? I can use you as my dummy right?," Erissa asked.

Kyo answered with one word: "No."

Kyo was lost in thought: _'Damn it all to hell! Who am I kidding? I know I love Erissa- but how can I tell her? She is was too good for me. The cat of the zodiac is useless to the world. Maybe I should end our relationship and stop the suffering. But wouldn't that cause us both suffering? Damn! How can I tell her that I love her more than anything in the world?'_

"Baby? Baby?," Miley waved her hands in front of Hatori's face.

"Huh?," Hatori snapped out of the daydream.

"Sweetie? Are we going to visit Umeko today?," Miley asked.

"I guess we could," Hatori smiled slightly.

"Thanks! I'll go and get ready!," Miley kissed Hatori lightly on the lips and stood up. She started walking before she turned around:

"Paws of the seahorse- he's mine!" And with that, she skipped off to get ready for the day.

* * *

**R & R please! Thankyou! **


End file.
